Dark Clouds
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: It was the best thing to happen to any of them. Being accepted into the most prestigious school for Beyblade was a dream come true. Well, it was a dream come true until this moment. The school has been invaded by the dark. Specifically, they've been invaded by Dark Cloud users. Beyblades that are not connected to the stars but rather the dark cloud constellations.


_Do you want to play a game?_

**Huh? **

_It'll be a fun game. It's absolutely to _die _for, I promise. _

**Who are you? **

_Well, if I told you that ... it wouldn't be much of a game, would it? _

Green eyes snapped open as the 15 year old girl sat straight in bed. She took deep breaths to keep her breathing under control. Hyperventilating from a dream would have made her the laughing stock of the century. 2:00 PM blinked at her in bright red. Groaning, Mana flopped onto her pillow to stare at the ceiling. It had been the fourth time in a week that she had that dream. She rolled onto her side to stare at the nightstand beside her bed. The beyblade sitting on it glowed a ghostly green before dissipating. The teen smiled; she was grateful that Kyuubi was at her side. She wouldn't have had it any other way. Her thoughts went to the dream. What did they mean? What kind of game was the voice talking about? Mana sighed as her eyes closed to get the rest of her slumber. A snake hissed her dreams as she drifted off, but Mana hadn't noticed it. Her thoughts were too far gone for it to register in the back of her mind.

_Well, are you in? _

/ / /

Mana finished brushing her shoulder length black hair before pulling it into a messy ponytail. She had decided on many occasions to cut it, but the cutting never went very far. Some strands showed a ghoul green at the end of them. She smiled. Everybody know she was Mana Geist with those highlights in her hair. She was the Ghoul Blader after all. She was feared and admired at the same time. The girl had enemies and rivals. Though, none of them were friends. Friends were a concept that didn't make sense to her. She grew in a family that was distaste by the community as a whole. No parents would allow their children to play with her.

"That's all about to change, right Kyuubi?" she asked.

The girl picked up a piece of letter paper that was on her dresser. The letter paper was snow white while the words were written as if somebody did it by hand. Each letter was perfectly cursive and in place. It was the letter she had been waiting for for months. It was the next part of her destiny. Mana could feel it in her bones. The young woman couldn't wait to start the next chapter in her life. She was going to a Beyblade boarding school. Constellation Academy was the top academy in the world, and she managed to place a spot in it. It was completely awesome, and she was excited beyond belief. Leaving the letter on the dresser, she finished getting ready, grabbed Guardian Kyuubi and ran out the door. She needed to practice if she was to keep her place at the academy. The letter fluttered to the floor as the wind from the door caused it to move. It shriveled as if it was disappearing.

Dear Mana,

I am pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Constellation Academy. At the beginning of September, you will meet with other students to catch a boat to the island where you'll be staying. When you arrive, you'll be given more instructions. Until then, congratulations on making into the academy. Hope to see you soon.

Signed, Headmaster Smith.

_So, do you want to play a game? _

**Gingersanps**: As you can see, I have decided to try a new story. It's been inspired by other stories, but its completely my own. Now, onto the important stuff. The story consists of 5 main characters. Therefore, I would love to have people audition for a slot for 4 of those characters. I do not want them all to be girls. To keep it simple, 2 slots must be of the male variety. As for minor characters, they will be students at the academy. For minor characters, all you have to do is send a profile of the character to me via PM. I do not care how you send it as long as it gives me a name, age (15-17), element affinty, beyblade name/description/beast/attacks, clothing, etc.

**For Auditions**: In my profile is a list of Dark Cloud constellations. I want you to chose one constellation, create a villain (it doesn't have to be detailed) and have your character meet and battle that villain. Your character will correspond to that constellation (and possibly the villain you had created). It will help the story along, and it would be a lot of fun if the character's owner got to pick which dark cloud to use as a villain for their character. Stories should be 1000+ words to really get to know our character. I'm looking for creativity, well-thought out characters and spelling/grammar. Don't worry about the spelling/grammar too much if your native language is not English. But I expect you to know it well enough if you're writing stories in English. When you have completed your story, upload it to Fan Fiction then PM that you had placed it here. I will read them and judge them fairly.


End file.
